Final Moments
by Spikes Bint
Summary: The final moments between Buffy & Spike heavy 7:22 spoilers! Well they were last year, LOL


Disclaimer, all characters etc are property of Joss Whedon etc  
  
**A/N** this story actually contains some dialogue of the ending of 7:22. Only read if you are spoiled rotten as it contains dialogue from the final Buffy/Spike scenes of the show.  
  
Includes lyrics from Christina Aguilera's song "_Walk Away_" So It's kind of a song fic too.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Final Moments  
  
Sunnydale High (Day)  
  
They were fighting the good fight, as the ubervamps swarmed up through the hellmouth toward the slayers, and the potentials.  Spike and the girls held their ground against the advancing army. Spike had always known he would go down fighting; he felt it in his gut. Something told him, that this was one fight he wasn't going to walk away from.  He proudly wore the amulet; Buffy had given him the night before.  
  
She had told him it could only be worn by a champion, that she considered him worthy of it, was like balm to his tortured soul. He and Buffy had finally found peace with each other. They had talked for hours, lying together on his makeshift bed in the basement.  
  
All thoughts were pushed aside as Spike engaged in combat with another vampire. They just seemed to keep coming; their numbers were too great and he lost sight of Buffy in the thick of the fighting. Potentials were dropping like flies all around him.  
  
The amulet around Spike's neck began to glow, he groaned with the pain.  
  
"Oh Bollocks," he swore.  
  
Blinding energy shot through him blasting straight through the roof of the cavern, as bright as the noonday sun. The power of it pinned him against the wall. Terrible pain racked his body as he felt something building inside of him. He looked around for Buffy, still unable to find her.  
  
"Buffy," he called out into the deafening roar of the battle.  
  
Buffy turned, seeing Spike pinned against the wall of the cavern, she ran to him.  
  
"Spike!" she screamed.  
  
A prism of pure sunlight burst out of the amulet. Buffy had to dive for cover to miss it; the light filled the Hellmouth, dissolving the vamp army instantly like blades of grass. The whole place started to shake, chunks of the ceiling caved in, narrowly missing Buffy as she made her way to Spike's side.  
  
"We have to get out of here now!" said Faith.  
  
All of the surviving potentials followed her, fighting their way out of the disintegrating cave. Spike was fixed firmly to the cave wall; the energy still radiating from his amulet. Buffy looked at him. His features were contorted in pain. She felt as though her heart was being ripped in two as she watched him, helpless to act.  
  
"I can feel it Buffy," Spike said.  
  
Buffy looked at him not understanding his meaning.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"My soul, it's really there, it kinda stings," he said roughly  
  
Buffy stood looking at Spike, the words frozen on her tongue. She could see the suffering etched on his features.  
  
"Go on, then," said Spike, turning his head towards the exit.  
  
Buffy looked at him in desperation  
  
"You've done enough, you can still get out," she pleaded with him.

Spike shook his head.  
  
"No, you beat em' back, it's for me to do the clean up,"  
  
Her anguish was interrupted by faith.  
  
"Buffy! Come on!" shouted Faith.  
  
More cave fell, Faith ran up the stairs, the whole place was caving in around them.  
  
"Gotta move, lamb. I think it's fair to say, schools out for bloody summer," he said smiling weakly at her.  
  
She did not return his smile.  
  
"Spike," she said gently.  
  
"I mean it, I gotta do this," he said resolutely.  
  
Buffy placed her hand in one of his raised ones. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, as if searching their very souls. The clasped hands burst into flame. Ignoring the pain, they continued to gaze at each other.  
  
"I love you," she told him.  
  
He looked at her, with a sad little smile spreading across his lips.  
  
"No you don't, but thanks for saying it," he replied.  
  
The place was rocked by more tremors. Spike pushed her away, and she stumbled almost falling.  
  
"Now GO!" he shouted at her.  
  
Buffy looked at him one last time, the tears streaming down her face so fast that she could barely see where she was going, she ran. In doing so, she did the one last thing he asked of her. Spike watched Buffy go; absolute in the knowledge that he had saved her. He surveyed the destruction all around him, grinning wickedly at it all.  
  
He waited alone for death to claim him, he felt completed, finished. He finally understood Buffy's own words, when she had confided in him, about where she'd been while she was dead.  
  
"I wanna see how it ends," he said aloud.  
  
Spike smiled, at peace as the power of the amulet, burned his body up, from the inside out, the floor fell away, taking him into eternity and his final rest.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Walk Away  
  
I was naïve, your love was like candy Artificially sweet, 

I was deceived by the wrapping, 

Got caught in your web and I learned how to bleed, 

I was prey in your bed and devoured completely.  
  
And it hurts my soul cause I can't let go, 

All these walls are caving in I can't stop my suffering 

I hate to show that I've lost control, 

 I Keep going back to the one thing that I need to walk away from.  
  
I should have know that I was used for amusement 

Couldn't see through the smoke, 

It was all an illusion, now I've been licking my wounds, 

But the venom seeps deeper we can both seduce, 

But darlin' you hold me prisoner.  
  
Oh I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache 

I'm addicted to your allure, and I am fiending for a cure 

Every step I take leads to one mistake 

I keep going right back to the one thing I need  
  
I'm about to break and I can't stop this ache, getting nothing in return 

What did I do to deserve the pain of this slow burn.  
  
I am smothered in despair, 

Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare, 

I let out a silent pray Let it be over 

Inside I'm screaming, begging pleading no more.  
  
THE END


End file.
